1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a power of transmission device and, more particularly, to a power transmission device which is capable of continuously providing energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to the ever increasing demand for energy, there is a concern that some of our material sources of energy, such as coal, wood, oil and kerosene will be depleted. Accordingly, efforts have been directed to producing alternative forms of energy. Some such forms of energy, such as nuclear energy, are expensive and complicated to run and maintain.
The device of the present invention is a simple solution to an appreciable part, though not the whole, of the energy crisis which is ravaging the world. Specifically, the need for power is met by this invention in a way practical for the common man, and without dependence on the use of coal, wood kerosen or other fast depleting sources of energy.